Geisterfahrer Always Die On Their Own
by jesskaulitz483
Summary: Audrey se muda de ciudad con su familia a una casa bien grande... la cual estaba vacía durante años. Se trata sobre el amor imposible; viendo las dificultades y las situaciones que tiene que vivir. ¿Logrará Audrey conseguir lo que quiere?
1. Prólogo

**00******

**_07 de Julio, 2000. _**_****_

**  
****- Tengo que moverme, tengo que moverme- murmuraba Georg entre dientes. ******

**Corrió y se escondió bajo la cama, en su solitaria casa. ******

**- ¡Te encontraremos, Listing!- vociferaba un chico con una voz ronca. ******

**Se oían unas pisadas fuertes por toda la casa. Un grupo de chicos abusadores perseguían a Georg; y si éste se dejaba atrapar quizá lo mataban. Georg estaba nerviosísimo. Dependía de alguien que llegara a la casa en ese momento, su mamá, su padrastro... Alguien. O simplemente que se hartaran de buscarlo y que lo dejaran en paz. De repente, Georg observó como los chicos entraron a la habitación, pudo identificar a ninguno. ******

**- No, Fred, no está aquí- comentó uno de los chicos. ******

**Y salieron de la habitación. O al menos eso creía. Georg intentó salir. Se arrastró y se incorporó con cuidado. Pero alguien lo tomó por el t-shirt. ******

**- ¡Hasta que te encontré, pequeño Moritz!- gritó el chico. ****  
****- ¡Fred!- dijo Georg asustado. ****  
****- Ya eres todo mío - comentó riendo. ****  
****Lo tiró al suelo. Todos los chicos subieron a la habitación donde estaban Georg y Fred. Tenían bates de baseball y palos en las manos. Se burlaban de Georg. ******

**- ¿Cuáles serán tus ultimas palabras, Listing?- inquirió un fortachón que balanceaba el bate de un lado hacia otro. ****  
****- Por favor... ¡Déjenme ir!- exclamaba Georg haciendo fuerzas para levantarse. ******

**Pero era imposible: Fred le pisaba el pecho con fuerza. Los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de él; hasta que uno dio el primer paso y le dio en el estomago con el bate. Georg se encogió por el dolor tan grande que sintió. ******

**- ¿Qué más quieres Listing? ¿Un besito de mi parte? ¡Marica!- gritó Fred burlón. ****  
****- P-por favor... Déjame ir- murmuró Georg abrazando su estómago. ******

**No valió de nada. Siguieron golpeándolo aún con más fuerza. Hasta el punto de que ya estaba sangrando. Fue tan fuerte, que ya estaba agonizando. ******

**- ¿P-por qué?- preguntó Georg sollozando. ****  
****- Por meterte donde no tenías que meterte, imbécil- respondió un chico con una máscara negra en la cara. ****  
****- ¡Ya verán!- pudo decir Georg con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. ****  
****- Sí claro...- dijo Fred por última vez. ******

**Le golpeó por última vez. Y allí quedó todo. Georg murió.**


	2. Chapter 1

**01******

**_18 de Noviembre, 2009. _******

**Nueva ciudad. Nueva casa. Nuevo vecindario. Todo chico tiene que pasar por esto en su juventud... Al menos eso pensaba Audrey. ******

**- ¡Drey apúrate! - vociferaba un chico. ****  
****- ¡Andrew, déjame en paz! - respondió la chica. ******

**Audrey se miraba al espejo, pues le encantaba lo que veía. Su tez perfectamente limpia y sana; su cabellera castaña, larga y ondulada, sus ojos color miel y sus labios finos y rojos. Era de un tamaño promedio, buena chica y muy pacifista. A veces histérica, muy natural. ******

**- ¡Porque si no te mueves te juro que te dañaré todas tus margaritas! - gritó Andrew nuevamente. ******

**Audrey levantó la caja que estaba a su lado y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor. Era un chico muy encantador, por así decirlo. Era un rubio, con ojos color castaño, con buen cuerpo y tamaño. El típico chico deportivo. ******

**- Vamos a ver si te comportas, Andrew- dijo Audrey con pesadumbre. ****  
****- Cállate y dame la caja - respondió Andrew arrebatándole la caja a Audrey. ****  
****- Idiota - masculló entre dientes. ****  
****- Chicos, dejen de discutir - dijo un señor muy elegante. ****  
****- Papá, ella comenzó - contestó Andrew cogiendo más cajas del suelo. ******

**Audrey tomó su tarro de margaritas y subió las escaleras. ¡La nueva casa era gigantesca! Y ahora estaba hermosa después de los arreglos que le hizo su padre. Se encontraba extraño que durante años esta casa se encontrara desocupada. Abrió la puerta blanca, que tenía unas flores rosa con verde pintadas. Se encontró con una habitación llena de paz, al menos para ella... Era su mundo. Con las paredes color verde, su edredón color naranja con las almohadas coloridas. Sus ventanales impecables, limpios y cristalinos. Con sus mesas de noche blancas y su cómoda por igual. La puerta del baño estaba abierta. Como era de esperarse, estaba impecable, todo perfecto como ella quería y esperaba. Al menos tenía algo que le gustaba o le agradaba, pues no conocía a nadie aún. Audrey salió del baño y se acercó al ventanal para colocar sus amadas margaritas; pero se detuvo a observar que hubo una parte de la pared que estaba mal pintada y vio algo escrito... Decía "Georg & Fred estaban aquí". ******

**- Hmm... Georg... Fred... - se dijo a sí misma. ****  
****Alguien tocó la puerta. Audrey se dio la vuelta. ****  
****- Drey, papá nos llama - informó Andrew. ******

**Audrey pasó su dedo sobre los nombres y salió de allí. Siguió a Andrew que se deslizó por la baranda de la escalera. Entraron al estudio en donde se encontraba su padre sentado en el sillón de cuero color negro. Andrew y Audrey se sentaron al frente del escritorio. ******

**- ¿Qué pasó, papá? - inquirió Audrey tomando la placa que decía "Dr. Khristopher Schmidt". ****  
****- Chicos, los llevaré a casa de su tía Simone, pues sus primos les enseñarán la ciudad - explicó Khristopher observando a sus hijos. ****  
****- ¿Ahora mismo? - preguntó Andrew con sarcasmo. ****  
****- No, primero alístense, ¿no creen? - respondió Khristopher gracioso. ****  
****- Será genial - comentó Audrey incorporándose inmediatamente para subir a su habitación. ******

**Se lavó la cara, se observó en el espejo. Quería bañarse, pero su ropa estaba aún en la maleta. Salió de la habitación y esperaba en el pasillo por Andrew que aún no salía. ****  
**

**  
****Iban en el auto. Ya casi llegando a la casa de los Kaulitz. Simone era hermana de la madre de los chicos, Gabrielle, que murió de cáncer pulmonar hace seis años, cuando Andrew y Audrey apenas tenían 13 y 11 años. ******

**Al llegar, observaron la gran casa color crema. Muy primaveral y acogedora. Andrew, entusiasmado tocó el timbre de la casa. La abrió un joven con pinta de rapero, con un piercing en el labio, cabello color negro y tejido en trenzas; con un t-shirt negro tres tallas más grandes que él, al igual que los jeans. ******

**- ¡Primos! - exclamó el chico rapero. ****  
****- ¡Tom! Cuanto tiempo sin verte - contestó Andrew alegre. ******

**Se palmeaban las espaldas. Audrey se bajaba del auto al igual que Khristopher. ******

**- ¡Drey, que bella y grande estás! - dijo Tom abrazando a Audrey. ****  
****- Y tú no te quedas atrás, Tommy - dijo Audrey correspondiendo al abrazo de Tom. ****  
****- ¡Tío Khris! - saludó dándole la mano. ****  
****- Pero que alegre estas de vernos, Thomas - comentó Khristopher con una sonrisa. ****  
****- Es siempre un placer... Pero, ¡vamos, pasen! - decía Tom haciendo un ademán de que pasaran a la casa. ******

**La casa estaba linda y organizada. De una puerta salieron una mujer con un vestido de rayas rojas y blancas; y un chico con ropa totalmente negra, delgado y alto, con una cresta en el pelo. ******

**- Bienvenidos chicos - saludaba la mujer. ****  
****- Simone, muchas gracias por recibirnos - saludó Khristian, y los chicos sonrieron. - Hola Bill - saludó. ****  
****- Hola chicos, bienvenidos a Munich - saludó Bill. ******

**Todos se sentaron en la terraza a tomar el café. Los chicos conversaban de todo al igual que los adultos. Bill y Tom decidieron sacar por la ciudad a Audrey y a Andrew. Era tan distinto a Berlín.****  
****Andrew, Tom, Bill y Audrey iban en el auto de Bill. Le enseñaban a los chicos su "nuevo hogar"; no era su amada Berlín, aunque las calles eran limpias, la ciudad era hermosa. ******

**- Me gusta mucho esta ciudad - comentó Andrew entusiasmado. ****  
****- No han visto nada aún, esta ciudad es preciosa... Y pensar que no queríamos dejar Leipzig - contestó Tom sonriendo. ******

**Audrey solamente veía por la ventana... Le gustaba mucho la ciudad, pero extrañaba Berlín, sus amigos, su casa...****  
**

**  
****Los gemelos dejaron a Audrey y a Andrew en su casa después de un largo recorrido. ******

**- Gracias chicos - agradeció Audrey. - Sí; muchas gracias - continuó Andrew. ****  
****- Nos vemos pronto - dijeron los gemelos al unísono. ******

**Audrey y Andrew entraron a la casa. Sentían el aburrimiento como nunca. No harían nada esa noche. Un viernes sin salidas, como solían hacer con sus amigos en Berlín. ******

**- ¡Papá ya llegamos! - exclamó Andrew desde el pasillo de entrada. ****  
****- ¡Escuché cuando cerraron la puerta! ¿Cómo les fue? - gritaba Khristopher desde su estudio. ****  
****- ¡Bieeeeeeen! - gritaron al unísono. ******

**Audrey subió a su nueva habitación. Tomó sus maletas y comenzó a desempacar. Colocó su ropa en el armario, sus accesorios, ropa interior y demás cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Ya todo estaba listo; sólo le faltaba conocer gente nueva, salir, conocer... Quizás enamorarse. Observó la ventana, donde se encontraban sus margaritas tan amadas por ellas; pues a su madre les encantaba y ella cuidaba de ellas. ******

**- Creo que ustedes necesitan agua- dijo refiriéndose a las flores.******

**Tomó un pequeño regadero que tenía en un gabinete del baño; le echó agua de la llave y comenzó a regarles el agua. Luego de esto, colocó el regadero en el suelo, y comenzó a contemplar la vista, muchas casas grandes con hermosos jardines. Nada interesante para Audrey. Pero se detuvo de nuevo a ver los nombres que estaban en su pared: "Georg & Fred". ******

**- Quizás vivieron en esta casa - se dijo a si misma luego de una respiración profunda. ******

**Para todos fue un día muy largo. Y después de un largo y rico baño, decidió ver la televisión. La habitación era iluminada por la luz de la televisión y la luz de la calle, pues la cortina estaba abierta. Estaba viendo uno de sus shows favoritos, "The Big-Bang Theory"; por lo tanto estaba riendo. ******

**- ¡Bazzinga! - exclamó riendo. ******

**De la nada, un perfume que estaba en la cómoda se cayó al suelo y se rompió. Audrey se asustó y encendió una lámpara que estaba a su izquierda. Se incorporó y recogió los pedazos de vidrio que estaban rotos en el suelo. Observó toda la habitación asustada y se levantó y se miró al espejo. Sintió un escalofrío que jamás había sentido. Miró a sus espaldas... Pero no había nada. Pero observó que la ventana estaba abierta.******

**- Fue la brisa que dejó caer el perfume - pensó en voz alta. ******

**Cerró la ventana y decidió apagar todo y de una vez por todas descansar para el largo día que venía.**


End file.
